


In Which the Harry Potter Fandom Supports Trans Rights!

by E_V_Roslyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Everyone is Queer, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Link to resources in notes, Trans Lives Matter, everyone is trans/nonbinary, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_Roslyn/pseuds/E_V_Roslyn
Summary: F*** You Rowling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	In Which the Harry Potter Fandom Supports Trans Rights!

"Trans Rights," Harry said.

"Trans Rights!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny repeated in unison.

"I am trans," Ginny added.

"Yeah, me too!" Harry said.

"Me three!" Hermione added.

"I'm not trans," said Ron, "but I am genderqueer, and I support trans rights."

"Trans Rights!" They all said again.

Harry covered his face with a mask, "All right, now who's ready to go to a Black Lives Matter protest?"

The gang cheered, and they left the house they've been social distancing in to go tear down a racist statue and protest for social justice.

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> How to support BLM:  
> https://www.thecut.com/article/george-floyd-protests-how-to-help-where-to-donate.html
> 
> How to support Trans Rights/Black Trans Rights:  
> https://www.cosmopolitan.com/politics/a32867836/black-trans-lives-matter-how-to-help-protest-donate/  
> https://transequality.org/issues/resources/supporting-the-transgender-people-in-your-life-a-guide-to-being-a-good-ally


End file.
